The Ivey Series
by deathlyhollowedheart
Summary: Rilana Ivey, Ditching her orphanage upon receiving an admittance letter was one of the craziest things she had ever done in her life up till now. But, she will see what real madness is. Wizard madness and chaos. There is no point in being a young wizard without having a hectic stay at Hogwarts.


Looking from the first class window, all Collin Findley could see in the darkness were the twinkling stars reflecting back at him in the small body of water over a mile below.

Collin didn't understand why he had to ride a plane to England when he could, much easier, use the floo system and get it over with.

No matter the way of travel, he was still jittery with the fact that in less than twenty-four hours, he, Collin Findley, would be attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since receiving his admittance letter, he had dedicated his entire schedule to learning the ups and downs of the wizard world- because surely there would be other eleven year old there, who had grown up with the daydream of their attending.

He had even had his parents go to wizardtown to buy him a Grindor 33-hundred All-Around Athletic-Edition Quidditch broom. He had also paid, with his own allowance, a short, bearded fellow to add some wizard channels to his TV.

Collin was ready to begin his stay at Hogwarts; he just hoped it would be ready for him as well.

Ooooo

"Pippa Mursal! You get down here right this instant!" Pippa's mother screamed at her from their small kitchen. Pippa rolled herself over to look at her bedroom ceiling.

"Are you ready for this, Pip? After today, there's no going back," she whispered softly to herself as she counted the glow-in-the-dark stars and moons that were stickied to her ceiling, "now you can't break down if you aren't put into Gryffindor, be strong, study hard, don't break your wand, keep your cauldron clean, don't lose Selm-"

"Pippa, honey, we're going to be late for the train!" Her mum screamed up once again. This time, Pippa shot off of her bed to slam the lid of her trunk closed. Once it was latched, she grabbed her black cat, Selma, and stuffed her wand into her furry boots

"I'm coming, Mum, I just need to find my hat!" She called out as she spotted her pointed hat jammed between her bunk and her art easel- her most prized muggle possession.

"Well, bedroom, I'm off to Hogwarts," she sighed as she patted her doorframe twice.

"Bye Pip, I'm gonna miss you so much, have a brilliant day," replied the room in her father's voice, a charm he had placed on it for when she would leave.

Taking one more look at her tidy room, she tugged her trunk down the stairs with a smile on her face. It's not everyday that you are going to Hogwarts for the first time.

oOooo

Rilana Ivey was early, just like she always was. She had woken up at six in order to get the bathroom all to herself. Of course, being the only child old enough to care about her looks, she took the longest time to get ready.

Today was the day that she would embark on to a new stage of her life. No more shared bedrooms, or cramped dinner tables, or any babysitting or cleanup duty. When she had first gotten the letter, she had refused to look at it for several days. She had first hidden it under her bed, but it had mysteriously been moved to her desk, her shoes, and even inside her shampoo bottle.

Rilana ran her hands through the mess of wet curls that ran down to her shoulder blades, her lips curled into a snarl as her fingers tugged against a knot. Piling the entire mess to the top of her head, she fastened it tightly with her newly-acquired wand and a bobby pin.

"Rilana Ivey, master of witchcraft and wizardry," her reflection smiled back at her. She stood square-on with the mirror and put on a serious face.

"Yes, I am Rilana Ivey, headgirl at Hogwarts," she raised her hand out and greeted air, "oh thank you! Yes, i am headgirl. Oh, maybe only a year"

A knock came on the door.

"Ri? What're ya doin?" Mother Jen said through the door. Rilana stopped talking into the mirror and started the shower.

"Just bathing, because I'm going out today," she replied quickly to the matron of the orphanage. She heard footsteps retreat from the door and a soft whistle growing fainter as Mother Jen became farther away.

Flicking the shower off, she dragged her trunk out from under the sink. As she pulled the trunk closer to the window that she was currently trying to open, she checked the time. She had less than an hour to be at the train station and she was going to have to walk.

Once she had succeeded in pushing the trunk through the window, she ducked out into the brisk September morning. The sun was out, but a breeze bit against her skin making her shiver. As if by instinct, she reached to the small, blue, beaded bracelet that was closed around her left wrist.

It had been her Mum's, or at least that's what Mother Jen claimed was the case, any time Rilana would bring it up.

She looked down at her watch once again, as she walked slowly towards the train station entrance. She had exactly 27 minutes before the Hogwarts Express train would leave.

She glanced around herself in search for the platform, platform 9 and 3/4. There was no listing for a nine and three-fourths platform, so she dug the letter out of her jean pocket. No, she had not been wrong. If it was the wrong train station, Rilana had no idea how she would get to Hogwarts, maybe she'd have to go back to the orphanage.

Rolling her eyes, she glumly stalked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Maybe if she thought things through, she would understand. She stumbled backwards, feeling nothing against her back. Surely she wasn't that far away from the wall.

She opened her eyes angrily, ready to kick the wall for being stupid and not staying put.

But, when she turned around, she wasn't looking at a boring, brick platform divider, she was staring in awe at a hustling, bustling platform. She glanced at the platform number, and sure enough- it was platform 9 3/4.

Her heart skipped a beat as a smile spread across her face. She tugged her trunk over to the train and grinned automatically.

"We're here, Mum," she whispered softly to herself as she delicately touched the beads once more, "we're here."

ooOoo

Rilana took her seat with her mouth agape. She stared at the luxurious red felt of the curtains, and the soft maroon-coloured leather of the seats. She ran her hands along the mahogany window panes.

"It's beautiful, innit?" A girl said, drawing Rilana's attention away from the luxuries surrounding her. She looked at the girl, she was thin and had small, pixie-like features. Her wavy, honey blonde hair was thick and made her face look even more delicate. She carried a trunk behind her.

"Would you like to sit here?" Rilana asked quietly, suddenly thinking of her own appearance, wondering what the girl was thinking. But, the girl just grinned and sat down.

"I knew you would be nice since I saw you in the station. My name's Emily, Emily Labeaux. I'm half-muggle. My dad is a muggle, so that's why my name is so muggle-sounding. What's yours?" Emily, the half-muggle, asked her with enthusiasm.

"Erm, mine's Rilana Ivey, and I don't know if I'm a muggle. I might be." Emily's smile grew wider as these confused words dropped out of Rilana's mouth.

"Your name sounds pretty. Ree-lah-nah," Emily drew her name out as if to see how it sounded on her lips, "yep, that's an awfully pretty name. I like it!"

"Thanks. Do you know when we'll get there?" Rilana asked timidly, pulling a scrunched-up bag of potato crisps out of her trunk. She held the bag out, so that Emily could grab a few.

"Well, I think we'll get there in less than an hour, but you couldn't be too sure." Emily replied with a mouth full of half-chewed crisps, "so, do you know any spells? My mum taught me some a few months ago. It tidies things up."

She pulled her wand out of her black robe pocket and held it up in the air. She paused.

"We'll, get yours out too!" Quickly, Rilana yanked hers out of its place of holding her hair up. An avalanche of dark, disheveled curls tumbled down to surround her tan face. Lifting her thin, navy blue wand into the air, she looked back up at Emily.

"Tidiar Ordos" she spoke clearly, flicking her wrist at Rilana's unkempt curls. Rilana felt them stir for a second before returning to their original spot against her cheeks. She peeked sideways and gasped. He hair was now in perfect, little ringlets.

"Wow! It actually worked! It's never worked for m before!" As soon as the words left Emily's lips, the ringlets seemed to deflate, causing a loud, long hissing of air- which left her hair messy against her cheeks once again.

"We'll, at least it worked for a while," shrugged Rilana as se noticed the look of disappointment and sadness on Emily's petite face.

"Here, let me try," she raised her wand and pointed it at Emily's lap.

"Tidiar Ordos"

Emily's robe was suddenly ironed straight and fastened tightly, looked perfect. Emily's frown disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Wow, thanks" Rilana only smiled back, the first time she had purposely used magic had worked, "do you want something?" Rilana's head snapped up to find Emily glaring at someone standing in the doorway to their seating compartment.

"Yes, I want to know what that spell is," the boy smiled at them largely, causing two dimples to sink deeply into his cheeks. A small girl peeked out from behind him, with a pile of disheveled books in her thin, pale arms.

"Come on, I saw you fixing her robes, just tell me what the spell is!" The boy said more urgently, lightly clenching his fist around his wand.

"Please, my cat tripped me and I messed up all the pages of my books when I dropped them. And they were brand new, and I don't know what to do!" The girl said quietly, flicking her short, white-blonde hair out of her glassy brown eyes.

"Fine, you can come in," Emily muttered, patting the seat beside her so that the girl would sit beside her and the boy beside Rilana. The blonde girl's feet barely reached the floor as she awkwardly shuffled in her seat.

"Tidiar Ordos," Rilana said, pointing her wand at the girl's books. The messed up pages became unbent and aligned, causing the girl to squeal with delight.

"So, what's your name?" Rilana asked politely to the girl, still choosing to ignore the ignorant boy. The girl set her books on the seat cushion beside her and tucked her short hair behind her ears.

"I'm Pippa Mursal," she stammered as she held out a thin hand. Rilana shook it first and then Emily reached out as well. The boy lashed out to grab Emily's hand before it returned to her side.

"And I am Collin Findley, pleasure to meet you," he lowered his lips to her hand and have it a sloppy kiss, which resulted in her yanking it out of his reach, kicking him hard in the shin, and raising her wand threateningly in the air, pointed at his face.

"This isn't the 1800s, so never do that again, or I swear to Merlin that I will reorder your face," Emily growled through her gritted teeth, quickly lowering her wand as a perfect walked slowly by.

"Well, what're your names?" Pippa squeaked, trying to ease the tension between Emily and Collin.

"Emily Labeaux," Emily muttered, still shooting daggers in Collin's direction. Collin stifled a giggled.

"Labeaux? Where's your dad from? The bayou? He obviously isn't a wizard, or even British!" Collin snickered, his dimples going deeper. Emily's face flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Yeah, so? So what if he's from America, Findley?" Emily shot back quickly, with Collin continuing to smirk.

"Collin's from America, too, and his parents are both muggles," Pippa explained softly. Emily rose out of her seat and pointed her wand menacingly at him as he let out another burst of giggles.

"Silientrapus" she boomed, and Collin's mouth was gone. The noisy laughter was gone. He reached up to feel his mouth and started to panic. He made nasally screams, which made Emily smirk haughtily.

"You deserve it, Findley, don't ever laugh at my father, ever again," she sat back down in her seat. The spell immediately beginning to wear off, but he didn't say another word.

"Erm, well my name is Rilana Ivey,"

"Ivey?" Pippa said out of disbelief, "No way! My dad was friends with an Ivey! What house was she?" Pippa was out of her seat and grinning.

"Erm, house? I didn't even know my mum, let alone what house she had," Rilana whispered quietly as she hung her head.

"No, stupid! What house was she in?" Collin asked excitedly. Pippa was bobbing her head up and down with excitement.

"I want to be in Gryffindor so bad!" Pippa sighed, clenching her fists up to her heart.

"I want to be Ravenclaw" Collin said, his smile growing larger when he saw Emily's smile shrink, "Oh, Labeaux, I'm sorry, did you want Ravenclaw too?"

Emily crinkled her nose in disgust and turned to face out the window.

"Are those the only houses?" Rilana asked, still semi-confused by the housing arrangements. Emily shook her head and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Collin's loud voice.

"No, there's Ravenclaw, which is the best, then there's Gryffindor, which is pretty cool. After that, there's Slytherin, which has the most jerks, thn there's Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is by far the lamest, they put you there if you're lazy, or you suck at magic, or if you're a wimp. I'm going to be in Ravenclaw because I'm really smart and I have a witty mind. I have all the right attributes of a Ravenclaw."

"My mum was a Hufflepuff, stupid. And she was a great witch!" Emily scoffed at him with a glare.

"My dad was a Gryffindor, so that means that Ivey (your mum) was most likely a Gryffindor, too," Pippa said happily, "I don't think people usually interact with people outside of their houses,"

"So, which one do I want to be in?" Rilana asked, her thin eyebrows raised.

"Rav-ffin-puff!"

oooOo

As Rilana stepped out of the train, her blue eyes went wide. Th castle, which was on the other side of the lake, was huge. It seemed as if every light was on, making a million little squares of light to illuminate the darkness.

There were murmurs around her and gasps of awe until a throat was loudly cleared to get their attention. All the first years turned around and looked at the enormous man before them.

Well, 'ello there. How're yeh all doin?" His loud voice boomed. He paused and waved at a small, brown haired, brown-skinned girl, "hi, sweetie," the girl's dark skin flushed a dark shade of red.

"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, and I am keeper of the keys and gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. I also teach Care of Magical Creatures," he puffed out his chest and gave them a big smile that made his scruffy beard twitch.

"And I will be takin all o yeh to the dining hall where yeh'll meet yer new classmates an houses" he ushered them each into boats to ride across the lake. In Rilana's boat, there was Pippa, the blushing girl, a tan boy with sparkly green eyes, and a skinny strawberry blond boy with big teeth and messy hair.

The blushing girl's name was Zemi Hagrid, so she was most likely Professor Hagrid's daughter. The tan boy's name was Arin Drimma, whose first words after his introduction was that he was a pure blood. The messy, strawberry blonde boy's name was George Weasley Jr.

Tey reached the castle as everyone burst from the boats to get to the front of the group to see the tour. Rilana stayed towards the back, along with Emily's and a few others. They all walked through the main doors a the lights shown brightly- illuminating all of their awestruck faces.

A group of fifth years chuckled as the walked past them, already used your marvelous stairs cases, floating candles, and moving pictures. Greeting them as they walked by, a painting of a woman in a blue dress waved at them. Rilana and Emily waved back stupefied.

"Now, yer all gonna get sorted, so stand in a line and we'll call yeh up one by one the be out in yer houses, okey? Now let's go in and be quiet." Professor Hagrid led them into the dining hall and the room erupted with applause.

In the front of the dining hall, there was a long table perpendicular to the house tables, which sat the professors.

"So which house do you think you'll go in?" She heard a few feet away from her. She wanted to shush them, but that would be somewhat bossy, so she just studied the professors.

There was a nice looking one with dark hair and a buck toothed smile, one had her hair pulled tightly into a sleek ponytail, another had slicked back hair and an angular face. One was really short, another had pokey white hair and the one sitting in the middle had messy black hair, and a peculiar scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt.

ooooO

The hat can sing! Rilana thought with surprise. The minute after the sorting hat was finished singing, Professor Hagrid called the first name to the seat.

"Arin Drimma!" Arin, the pure blood, walked to the front of the hall and sat in the seat, his feet swinging in the air. Hagrid placed the hat on his head.

The hall went silent, not even the sound of breathing was heard.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

"Avan Birch!" Another boy walked up to the front of the hall from the back of the group. He sat quietly in the seat, his long legs not quite reaching the floor. Avan placed the hat over his head, pushing his dark hair in front of his dark green eyes. He took a breath.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, once again a table burst into cheers.

"Biola Chevret!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Burt Syvalin" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collin Findley!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"David Crespo!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Emily Labeaux!"

Emily glanced at Rilana as she took a step forward. Rilana whispered a good luck wish, and Enily walked sheepishly to the front of the hall. She scrambled to sit on the seat, her legs barely halfway to the floor. Hagrid placed the hat over her head. She sat perfectly still, her eyes clenched to a close.

"huf-RAVENCLAW!" All of the terror emptied Emily's face as she hopped down from the chair and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Fuches Grant" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Franklas Stamph!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gretalyn Jees!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Helvalyn Jees!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Indo Kamps!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"George Weasley Jr.!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lemda Freemin!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Norra Philps!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Orval Sixe" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pippa Mursal!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The air completely left Pippa's body, making her look deflated and like she wanted to cry. Rilana looked beyond her and saw the sad professors.

"Rilana Ivey!" Her name was finally called! She noticed the middle professor's eyes light up. Maybe he had known her mum. She took a small step forward, not needing to weave between bodies, because most had finished. She took a seat in the wooden chair and let her long legs swing.

Hagrid placed the hat on her head, but it wouldn't fit because of the large amount of crazy curls on the top of her head. The hall erupted with laughter, making her cheeks turn hot. She tugged the hat down over her hair as quick as she could.

"Hmm, interesting!" Something whispered in her ear.

"What?" The voice laughter softly in her ear making her blush again.

"Your parents were both Gryffindor, but do you belong there?"

"You knew my parents?" Rilana thought back quickly. The hat cooed softly once again.

"One finished 13 years ago, the other expelled 13 years ago. Because of you," Rilana's eyes got bigger, surprised to what she heard.

"Because of me? Why?"

"You must find that out yourself one day- RAVENCLAW"

Hagrid helped her down so she could run into the arms of Emily at their table. Someone pat her on the back as she sat down in an empty seat beside her.

"Emily! It took me so long, could you tell?" Rilana whispered as she eyed a tan, dark haired boy walking up to the chair.

"What're you talking about? Once the pulled the hat down, it screamed Ravenclaw out so fast. Quickest I've seen so far tonight!" Rilana sat there, dumbfounded for the rest of the ceremony, looking up only for names she knew.

"Verepha Malfoy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yosette Germain!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zac Chambas!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zemi Hagrid!" "SLYTHERIN!

The hall exploded with cheers once the sorting was finished, Emily gave Rilana a big hug, which led to a whole house hug; which resulted in some highly-squished first years and some highly contagious smiles.


End file.
